Blood
Blood & Poison: The Dead End is a video game of the year 2017 belonging to the genre of action of Brilliant Star Games. The game is based on modern life mixed with Dark Fantasy, Technology and Science Fiction. The story focuses on Nina, a young woman who can become an Intoner, who lives a very troublesome life, and is considered a witch by having mysterious powers. Story Nina Mercier is a 17-year-old girl, infamous for many things, she is the frequent victim of a popular young woman named Aylen Faith, second, she considers her other four brothers as annoying, third, she has powers that allude to witchcraft, but that one she is not interested, when taking contract with an Intoner called Achilles, this allows her to become a Hybrid. Intoners are alien beings that collaborate with selected humans to fight or help the world. Monsters who oppose the Intoners, called Titans, only want destruction, and are led by a mysterious woman named Mirall Drych, whose appearance is identical to Nina. Characters The Merciers The Mercier brothers are a dysfunctional family, Nina considers them all annoying, but they are very nice people, their parents disappeared after an incident. Their ages range between 32 (Gerald), 24 (Suzette), 17 (Nina), 15 (Isabelle) and 12 (Raymond), one of them is adopted. * Nina Mercier (Parker): The main character and “heroine” of the story, is a 17 year old girl with an unscrupulous personality and typical of not so popular schoolgirls, her life is a disaster until she makes a pact with Achilles and allows her to become a hybrid. Third of five siblings. * Gerald Mercier: The first of Nina's siblings. His personality is of a parental figure, very worried about his younger siblings, he looks like a street fighter. However, he made a pact with Odysseus, and is the only one of the siblings who knows a secret from Nina. * Suzette Mercier: The second of Nina's siblings. She is a businesswoman, sweet and also is the maternal figure of them, always dressed in Gothic fashion. She is a fan of reading and likes to look at women's magazines at all times. Also made a pact with Ajax. * Isabelle Mercier: The fourth of Nina's siblings. Her personality is that of an intelligent person, but pleasant and at the same time annoying. She likes sweets and group dances. She does not know but made a pact with Patroclus. * Raymond Mercier: He is the youngest of Nina's siblings. Someone who likes to have fun and is the most rebellious, despite that, and being a child, is very cared from others. The only one who has no pact, due to his young age. St. Germain High School * Aylen Faith: The most popular girl in school and Nina's biggest rival. She is a tall woman of class and style. She considers herself superior to everything that surrounds her, she has a dream of being the strongest. She has a secret, she's also a Intoner and has a pact with Hector. * Mike Thompson: He is the most popular boy at the school and a skilled Intoner fighter for himself. At first he dismissed Nina, and doesn't get along very well with Aylen, but he is a friend of Gerald's. He later tries to get close to Nina and her mission. Has a pact with Aeneas. * Professor Tobias “Toby” Krauser: A school teacher, and frequent "enemy" of Nina and her "black magic" because of "her fault", has infractions for having magazines for adults, something that is affected his attempts to date Sandra Dawson. * Nurse Sandra Dawson: The nice nurse at Nina's school. She is one of the adult friends of Nina, Krauser tries to conquer her but always fails because his proposals are "miserable". * Director Ferdinand Armstrong: The school principal does not know much about school incidents, he only cares about everyone having a healthy and friendly day. Antagonists * Mirall Drych: A mysterious zombie-looking woman has blood stains everywhere. It is equal to Nina in appearance for some strange reason that is seen in the video game. Its name means Mirror in Catalá and in Welsh. But it is united with Paris. * Titans: They are alien monsters who have similar powers to the Intoners and oppose them, for some reason are on the side of the mysterious Mirall, although they do not trust any humans at all. Ten of them are the superiors. Trivia * This is the first In-Verse title under the new Indie label; Brilliant Star Games. * The game, as of May 1st, 2017 is regarded as the goriest Brilliant game to the date. * The Intoners have names related to the Odyssey and the Iliad. Also figures of the Greek, and Trojan War. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Action games Category:Adventure Games